In a conventional toilet device, when cleaning a toilet using a cleaning brush or the like, the wash water trapped in the flushing tank was used in order to rinse a cleaning substance used for cleaning stains clinging in the toilet.
However, the water trapped in the tank is flushed out completely within approximately two to three seconds, and it was necessary to wait for water to be trapped [again] in the tank (approximately thirty seconds to a minute) in order to flush the toilet again. Also, since there is always trapped water remained in a bowl portion, it was difficult to scrub the bottom part of the bowl portion with a cleaning brush or the like to clean [the toilet].
Moreover, in a toilet device which is provided with a jet water supply portion, besides a rim water supply portion, at a bowl portion of the toilet, [the toilet device] is designed such that water is supplied to the jet water supply portion, following the rim water supply portion, thus the problem was that this water would not contribute to rinsing (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. H3-90746, for example).